lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Misery
Misery '''is a series of six bodies operated by Katu, Aku Cipher, and multiple other people. Personality Though they are different bodies, they all have the personality of their controller. For Katu, the paths are reasonable, but cruel. They will stop at nothing to kill anyone in their way. When under Katu's control, they are usually quiet, soft spoken, but violent. They won't hesitate for anything, either. When under Aku's control, the paths aren't very reasonable. They will not let you get away with anything, if you try to eat a senzu, they'll literally reach down your throat and pull it out. In this form they aren't very soft spoken and are quick to burst out. They aren't very quiet in this form. They're cocky, arrogant, and rude. They truly are. Appearance Though they differ in appearance as each path is a different person, they always have something in common with all their fellow paths. For Katu, the paths always wear a equalist robe. All of the paths weild the Rinnegan eye technique, for offensive, and defensive abilities. When under Katu's control, they also have light blue hair. And they also have multiple chakra/ki/mana receiver rods, poles, and piercings. When under Aku's control, the paths will usually have the same clothing they do originally, but not always. Aku does not use dead bodies, but rather clones of an alive subject. For some of them they use dark/scarlet red robes with a light tannish/white inside. When under Aku's control they have no chakra recievers due to Aku using a different method. When in this form, they all have different sclera. Being black instead of white, the original color in most beings. Methods There are usually two methods to do the Six paths of misery. The first method is too use dead bodies. You must get multiple chakra/ki/mana receivers while having them inserted in yourself. With this your chakra/ki/mana is connected with theirs throught the rods, like a remote control. The second method is overall more difficult, but works to a greater extent, and is a much safer way, as your chakra/ki/mana use might not be damaged. In this method, you clone a specific person. For you to control it completely, you must make multiple seals connecting you and the clone. After this, you make it so the clone is connected to you for it to work properly. You must have the clone do the seal you previously did ''backwards''. Then you will be able to take control of the clone. You must repeat this step five more times with five more clones. Paths of Misery *'''Animal Path: This path has the ability to summon animals. They can summon any kind of animals too fit their needs and control what the animals do. *'Gravity Path': This path can manipulate the gravitons on any planet. He can use them to create repulsive and attractive force. He can also use the gravitons to increase or decrease the gravity, and by manipulating the flow of the gravity he can levitate without even flying. So he won't be wasting ki. *'Mind Path': This path can read minds and do Telekinesis. He can read anything a person's thinking and access their memories. *'Mechanical Path': This path can create a lot of mechanized armor to assist him in battle. This can also give him extra limbs and many of gadgets to assist him. *'Restoration Path': This path can restore all energy loss from him and other people. He can also restore things that have been destroyed and restore people from the dead. Furthermore he can restore all body parts loss from anyone. *'Absorption Path': This path can absorb an infinite amount of ki in any type of form by using the Absorption Seal Technique. History These are the exact same paths used by Agony with the exact same powers. Ian got hold of the Paths of Agony by capturing the Restoration Path, which was him into himself before he died using a special seal. Doing this allowed him to be able to find the other paths, letting him get hold of all the powers of them. Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages